Cable sheath terminating backshell adapters are commonly provided in straight or 0°, 45°, and 90° angle configurations. An angled backshell adapter typically comprises both a cable receiving port and a cable terminating port, the openings of said ports typically being oriented at a 45° or 90° angle with respect to each other. Where a user of a 90° adapter attempts to install and utilize the adapter as a terminal cable harness component, the user typically initially extends an end of the cable into the adapter's cable receiving port. Continued extension of such cable into such port typically causes the cable end to abuttingly contact an opposing interior wall of the adapter's housing. Such contact often undesirably blocks continued progress of the insertion of the cables into and through the adapter. After such initial cable insertion step, the cable's end often is necessarily, but difficulty, manipulated and turned within the housing for further extension toward the backshell adapter's cable terminating port.
The instant inventive backshell adapter solves or ameliorates the above discussed problems and deficiencies of common angled cable sheath terminating backshell adapters by providing a seamed and section adapter configuration, by hingedly interconnecting such sections, and by orienting the seam so that commonly utilized cable sheath clamps may additionally and dually function as adapter section closing means.